Together Forever We'll Be
by sanity is overrated95
Summary: But most importantly to the blue-eyed blond watching the performance, the dancer was soon to be gone, how much he wished this wasn't true. An AU with Alfredxdancer!Arthur


**Hello there plot bunnies, I really hate you too. I really have got to be careful of what I eat before going to bed cause this was just kind of dreamed up. It's just a one-shot that I might do more with later because i simply like the idea of Dancer!Arthur and all that jazz. USUK and slight FRUK if you squint. So without furthur ado here you go!**

**Disclaimer: ...I OWN HET- *Is shot and beaten to and unrecognizable pulp* Cough, no i don't own hetalia or it's characters**

* * *

There he was, he was the definition of ethereal beauty. His soft light blond hair fluttered in the wind as he danced. Lush forest green eyes shone in a way that made them positively glow with light. His lithe body bent and swayed wrapped in a pale mist-like fabric that billowed out into swirling ribbons when he twirled. His mystifying dance was accompanied by his singing; a strong yet gentle voice unhindered by the movements weaved notes from his pale pink lips that hung themselves in the air dancing along with the man. It was an awe-inspiring scene. But most importantly to the blue-eyed blond watching the performance, the dancer was soon to be gone, how much he wished this wasn't true.

Alfred F. Jones watched as his childhood friend in front of the spectators. His hands playing the lute accompaniment to the song the dancer was singing. Ever since both of them were little the green-eyed boy had always been told he was special, and that the Gods favored him, a Gift they called him. To Alfred though, he was Arthur, his best friend and the one he loved. Arthur could enchant anyone with his dancing and singing and thus could have anyone at all for a best friend. Alfred would always swell with joy and pride when he knew that even though they didn't always get along and his lute playing definitely couldn't match up to Roderich's Arthur had chosen him as his constant companion.

But that was all there was to it. Arthur was the sought after gem for every noble family. He was more desired for marriage than any woman in the world. So the day the most powerful man in the land, King Francis, wanted to marry him, Arthur could not refuse no matter how much he didn't want to.

Today was his last public performance before his marriage. As he finished and everyone cheered Alfred could see the look of pain and deep aching in Arthur's eyes. Alfred hated himself for not being able to help him. He wanted Arthur to laugh and smile in that wonderfully cute way he did before the engagement. So when he was finally able to have some time alone with Arthur he had already made up his mind to help him.

They were standing in the grove of trees on the outskirts of the village. It was where they had always met and they had spent their days there together.

"Arthur," Alfred whispered trying his hardest not to waver, it was now or never, "I- I love you," he watched as the older man's eyes widen and Alfred suddenly felt very afraid of being rejected. He closed his eyes and waited for Arthur to tell him he didn't feel the same but it never came. Instead he felt a warm body press against him and long arms wrap around his neck.

"I love you too you fool, you have no idea how long I've wanted this" Arthur breathed against Alfred's chest. He was crying, "It's so unfair, why didn't you say so sooner? I can't be with you now," Alfred held the smaller man against him tightly; afraid he would never come back if he let him go.

"We will, Arthur, we will, I told you before when we were kids that I would be your hero so let me be your hero now!" Arthur's sobbing stopped and he looked up tears glistening at the corner of his eyes and cheeks.

"How?" Alfred smiled reassuringly as he wiped away the tears from Arthur's face.

"Do you trust me?" he implored gently.

"I do," Came the immediate reply.

"Then lets run away together, away from this kingdom and we'll go far away and be together forever!" Alfred watched as the face in front of his processed everything that was just said.

"Do, do you really mean it?" was breathlessly stammered by Arthur.

"Yes, I really do," Alfred's voice and eyes full of conviction and a promise of eternity. Arthur started crying again but this time he was smiling.

"Then lets do it," Alfred grinned and pressed his lips against the other man's and they began a gentle yet passionate kiss.

The next day both of them had disappeared leaving behind a letter of rejection for Francis. They were never found no matter how hard everyone searched and it was almost as if some higher power was helping them escape. Soon it had been a year and there were rumors of a young talented dancer traveling with his lover in the kingdoms across the sea. They were said to be very happy together. A song had gotten popular in all the kingdoms. It was one that was always performed by the traveling duo:

_Small hands in large,_

_Your hand in mine_

_We'll run and charge,_

_Straight into love,_

_Together Forever,_

_We'll be._

_We see the past,_

_And we walk blind,_

_Towards the future,_

_But we'll be fine,_

_Together Forever,_

_We'll be._

_Everything is,_

_What we've dreamed of,_

_A life of joy,_

_With Dance and Love,_

_Together Forever,_

_We'll be,_

_Together Forever,_

_We'll be._

The End

* * *

**Yeah the song isn't that good I know, it was done in about 10 minutes.**

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
